Interrupted
by Western Mage
Summary: Just when BB and Rae were ready...


It has been a while, but I'm back with new stories to tell so just read and give me your reveiws, the good and the bad and if you don't like them... well that's your opinion.

Interrupted

His hands glide over her textured skin. He enjoys the roughness that she is made up of. Caressing her neck and shoulder blades with his mouth's warmth, his hands rest for a moment on her sleek hips. He loves to pay attention to her sides by massaging them while he caresses her face and upper body.

'How lucky can I be? She is my moonlight. How dark would things be without her? I live to see her shine on me.'

He pulls back for a second, putting his hands on her cheeks, looks into her eyes, and then proceeds to kiss her. They play with each other's tongues and then he sucks on her bottom lip. He plays with her ear with his right hand, while running his hand through her hair with his left hand. He wishes that his limbs could stretch so that he could please her while still holding her. The sound of her moaning and gasping in his ear is usually too much for him. He starts behind her at her shoulder, and licks her neck all the way up to her ear, and then he nibbles on her earlobe.

Rae is losing control as she rubs her hands over his bare back underneath his shirt. Gar takes a step back away from his significant other and lightly pushes her so she falls onto the bed. She uses her arms to pull herself up to the head of the bed and then rests her left hand lightly over her throat and uses the other hand to signal her lover to come hither.

'He is the earth beneath me. Majestic and real and filled with so many secrets that it would take a lifetime to understand him completely. It's a good thing that I have a lifetime.'

Gar takes his button up shirt off and tosses it to the floor and makes his way climbing over Rae. He pauses with his head over her smooth stomach, where he lowers himself on to her. His face rests on her stomach, and he uses his left hand to massage her left breast underneath her t-shirt. He licks her stomach while his right hand makes its way underneath him to Rae's sensitive spot.

'Silvery gray Goddess. I'm touching the moon and I can't believe it. I can't believe that something so beautiful would ever let me touch them like this. Could this last forever?'

He knows his love's body, so he plays with her for some time. A couple of minutes go by and his member is hardening in an uncomfortable position. So he lifts himself up, keeping his hands in their respective places, but brings his knees forward and rests his head on her stomach once again after briefly sucking on her right nipple.  
Rae's right hand is on Gar's head, running her hand wildly through his green hair, while her left hand is at her mouth. She bites her first fingers nail as her body's temperature heats up. She then runs her left hand through her own hair.

Gar massages her left breast, kneading it softly, ever so gently between his manipulative fingers. A moan escapes her lips so he knows he's doing it right. Her body tenses up and she ascends to significant pleasure for several minutes as he continues to explore her with his right hand. As she calms down, he removes her panties and tosses them to the floor. He then bypasses her skirt completely and moves up to her neck.

Rae shakes, still calming down. Gar is licking her neck with his tongue barely out of his mouth. She feels his tongue and his lips go up the center of her neck and melts. She pushes him up some so that he is holding himself up looking at her, then she begins to remove his white cotton shirt. She can feel his skin underneath and is impatient for him to remove it on his own. She balls up the shirt and tosses it to the floor also. Now she would have to remove his pants.

Gar doesn't give her time to remove his pants, he pushes her down lightly and then backs up. He goes to the end of the bed and removes her socks painfully slow while massaging her feet. He takes both of his hands on her right leg and with one on both sides, he works his way up her thigh. He teases her and then moves on forward to her stomach. God how he loved her stomach!

Beep beep beep beep beep!!!

"Ahhh Fuck!!" Gar exclaims

"Shit! This never fails to happen!!!" Raven spits out.

"Titans!!! It's seems that Billy Numerous is up to it again! Raven!! Cyborg!!! Beastboy!!! Let's go!!" says Robin

"This always seems to happen." Gar said with a tone of aanoyance.

"Let's finish Numerous first and then come back and finish this here." Rae said with a smirk.

'I am Truly lucky' Gar said in his mind.

This is my second fanfic, give me reviews and tell me what you think.


End file.
